Series of Desired Events (currently
by Chibi Alexia
Summary: ^_^ Alright!!!! Here's Rurouni Kenshin shonen-ai fics for you all! ^^; It's a neat lil PWP story, yes. ^-^ Neat lil pairings (guy love guy, don't like it, don't read it ^-^), read on! ^^
1. Confession

Curiosity It kills the mind Guilt It's a powerful word Love An expression that is so hard to overcome An emotion that is so intense It burns Curiosity Overpowers Guilt Love makes so many extraordinary things So out of the ordinary, love  
  
Your Extraordinary Love  
  
  
  
Outsized lilac eyes appeared in front of the sleeping Assistant dojo master, Kaoru. Darkness of the room was just lingering on to the last moment of morning, making the orb's owner look like a sullen shadow, kneeling over the woman. Feeling a piercing stare on her closed eyes she awoke with a start, an earsplitting scream and a brutal backhand to the man stooping over her futon's face.  
  
"Oroooo..."  
  
Recognizing the faint cry of pain Kaoru sat up, there was a seconds pause as she remembered to cover herself with the cotton blanket, she looked down at the red-haired man on the floor.  
  
"Kenshin??" She asked as he slowly twitched, she gasped and went into a panic state "Oh! Please forgive me! I just, thought, scared- I'm sorry!"  
  
He edged himself up into a sitting position, "That's okay, Kaoru, my fault. Forgive me for scaring you like that." Rubbing away the red spot on his cheek, he gave a small smile as if asking with all his heart for forgiveness. Kaoru smiled back and gave a polite yawn, and Kenshin rubbed his head tensely. "Also, forgive me for waking you up at this hour. I need your help."  
  
That's when Kaoru realized that Kenshin had just woken up too, his hair was muddled and his gi wasn't tucked in all the way. The look in the rurouni's gaze almost frightened Kaoru, they where distant, tired, and worried. Serious, but he was wasn't Battousai. Then she took into consideration about what he said. An anxious look rose in her eyes, "Is it Yahiko?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head quickly, "No, it's Sanosuke...that it is..."  
  
"What's Sano doing here???!!!"  
  
Sanosuke's dead weight was a lot for Kenshin alone; he and Kaoru could barely drag his friend to his room to a futon. Sano's long limbs where so limp that the thought of them tearing off if you pulled too hard was constantly rotating through your mind. The street fighter was covered with a bedspread neatly and a wet towel was placed on his forehead in place of his red headband. A hint of sunlight was just reaching the room as the two walked into the tidy room with the sleeping man in it.  
  
He stirred slightly as the footsteps came across the wooden floor. "...he came in drunk?" Kaoru repeated listening to Kenshin's report.  
  
"Hai, and he fell, but I believe he stopped breathing when he fell."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she pushed aside her sleep disordered black hair, "Oh...." she knelt down next to Sano, he wasn't snoring like he usually did, in fact he had a heart wrenching look on his slim face. Pain.  
  
He moved once more in his sleep, but they paid no heed. "He's breathing now, Kenshin, but no wonder why you were worried..." she trailed off looking at the expression placed on Sanosuke's closed eyes. They both looked on in silence, the crickets had stopped their songs, and the birds had come to play; the sun rose quickly without warning. After an easy silence fell between the three, Kaoru began, "Let me get ready, and we will go call on M..." she paused and stood, "the Vixen....". She growled the last two words with pure hatred from the back of her throat and began to sulk out of the room.  
  
Kenshin graced the comment with a lithe smile, shaking his head slightly "I'll watch Sanosuke then."  
  
When the red headed warrior turned back he found innate brown eyes opened, drained of all energy they could have, and looking at him. "W-what am I doin' here?" Sano managed to mumble from his lips adjusting his shoulders somewhat under the covers. Kenshin smiled affectionately, woe resting on the corner of his eyes appropriately.  
  
"You where intoxicated, and you ended up here." He reminded him, amazed that he couldn't recall a thing. Sano looked up bewildered beyond reason, he didn't remember; it was obvious. Kenshin remained sitting on the ground as his best friend tried to evoke what happened.  
  
His deep voice traveled quietly in the room; "I didn't hurt anybody here, did I?"  
  
"No, of course not." Kenshin assured him, taking the small towel from Sano's forehead and putting it in the bucket of water next to him. Placing the newly soaked rag back on the street fighter's brow gently, Kenshin began, "You gave everyone scare, that you did. I think it's something more than alcohol."  
  
Sano shifted his arm to rest his hand behind his head; "I'm not really sure what happened last night... I know I went out..." He groaned, "And my head hurts." Looking up at Kenshin pointing at the towel on his head, he grinned weakly "You figured that, huh?"  
  
Eliminating the access water on his hakama off his slender hands, "Yes, that I did."  
  
Giving a light laugh, Sano rubbed his temples, "I heard Jou-chan talk about Megumi, do you think I could be sick? 'Cause I'm okay, just need rest that's all." Giving a small grunt Sanosuke tried to sit up, at least to lean on the wall behind him.  
  
The sound made Kenshin immediately concerned, snatching Sano's shoulders before he was all the way up. "No, you need your rest," Kenshin said seriously, giving him an earnest shake of a red head. Sano, of course, didn't budge he positioned a reassuring smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey, I'll be fine." He said awkwardly, seeing the smile didn't help Kenshin's serious motion. Kenshin gave him a glance, not buying it. Pouting like a child Sano crossed his arms and laid back down, "I guess I should be happy you care." Kenshin removed his arms and sat against the wall, knowing that he had helped and made sure Sanosuke didn't hurt himself.  
  
They did go and get Megumi, the 'Vixen' as Kaoru called her, being a doctor she did give Sano an examination. With Megumi, however, came the taunting, the jealous Kaoru, and various times where Kenshin would fly across the room from being beaten on by Kaoru.  
  
Sliding open the dojo door, Kenshin followed Megumi out, stopping at the edge of the door. "Sanosuke is okay, then, Megumi-dono?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh, yes, Ken-san, he is fine. Actually, the fact that he is awake is amazing. Last night he must have eaten something while drinking that made him ill. I suggest you keep an eye on him, you did say he stopped breathing before." She replied, giving him a tight hug on the way out.  
  
"I will do that, thank you Megumi-dono."  
  
"Your welcome Ken-san!" She giggled, hanging on him again. He didn't have any time to react, because Kaoru came up behind them and hit Kenshin on the head sharply.  
  
"Good bye, Megumi..." Kaoru hissed throwing Kenshin back into the dojo and sliding the door closed.  
  
Sitting cross-legged against the wall, Kenshin looked outside the window in his small room. The sun was high, and the beams of light lit up the room like a lamp. He agreed to watch over Sanosuke, who was fast asleep as soon as Megumi left, he had slept for a good three hours with Kenshin obediently observing him. Kenshin could feel his eyes drooping also, but he remained aware of the rising and falling of Sano's chest. He realized that the snoring of the street fighter could transfer into a soothing lullaby, he found himself asleep and not remembering that he had started. Yahiko would come in regularly with tea and a meal, and not even the smell of Kaoru's bad cooking would wake Sanosuke up. Yahiko would mutter about, 'stupid rooster head,' and 'leaving me with all of Kenshin's chores' but wouldn't say it too loud. Kenshin would just smile and thank the boy for his patience, because Yahiko didn't have much of it either.  
  
The day dragged past, as if afraid to take a minute, but the suns rays lowered and dimmed and it was soon night. Lighting a candle, Kenshin realized that he didn't need it long. Head drooping, Kenshin's lavender eyes closed and he slid into a relaxed position against the wall, face blank and serene he dozed off to a silent sleep.  
  
Mouth parting slowly, Sano let out a low moan as he awoke from his all day slumber. Turning and re-wetting the towel Sanosuke didn't realize Kenshin was perched next to his futon, asleep, leaning against the wall. Placing the cloth on the back of his neck this time he sat up, looking around the room then finally resting on Kenshin's sleeping profile.  
  
Hunching over to the other man and leaning to see Kenshin's tilted downward face; Sano couldn't help but notice the bruise on his cheek. The furious purple and yellows expanded across his cheek, making him look beaten and worn-out. Frowning slightly at the sight he leaned back against the wall a bit closer to Kenshin than before.  
  
"Why didn't you just climb in with me, baka..." he said inaudibly, as if talking to the sleeping rurouni. Reaching out a tentative hand he gently pushed the thick red locks of his hair out of his sleeping eyes and he seemed to slant towards Sano. Sanosuke felt weight on his arm and looked down to find a red scalp against his lower shoulder. Sighing contentedly he looked at the empty wall in front of him, the only thing that stood in that side of the room was the door; Kenshin's room was so neat and clean. A small laugh came from his throat as he thought of his Rowhouse, the complete opposite. It was stuffy, cramped, and he slept alone every night. No one went in other than himself, no one came out other than himself, and he had no one else beside himself to impress.  
  
His eyes shifted down towards Kenshin, 'How asleep is he?' He caught himself wondering. Also he caught himself wanting to tip Kenshin's face toward his, just to look. Softly he used a thin finger to go under his chin and tilted the sleeping man's face toward his. The curiosity faded away from his brown eyes as they where replaced with yearning.  
  
The red head looked beautiful when he was sleeping. Face gleaming with heavenly fairness, closed eyes tranquil no worry or expression. Lips parted, full, asleep. All too inviting in the darkness of the cold night, with just the flickering golden candlelight as a guide. Wrapping his arms around the slender man he paused in fear as Kenshin stirred then went still once more. Kenshin's head now leaned against Sanosuke's bare chest and Sanosuke played with the tips of Kenshin's long hair. An embrace, Sano knew, that wouldn't last long, he soaked up every moment of it, savoring it, loving it.  
  
Stooping over towards the napping Kenshin, Sano gave him a kiss on the cheek, right in the middle of his cross scar as if to kiss away the painful dark blue that rested there. Kenshin's cheek was warm, almost like a relief for Sano's cold one. Pulling away just enough to be an inch away from his partially opened mouth, he could feel the warmth of his breathing sliding across his face, he could almost taste it. Proceeding cautiously he eased his mouth over Kenshin's just enough to drink up the sweetness, Kenshin's sleeping lips where soft and flawless just as he imagined. His stomach started to twinge, he wished the rurouni was awake so he could return or push him away... Anything, just not asleep.  
  
He found himself contracting away quickly as Kenshin moved strongly, stretching his legs out and tilting his head the other way. His purple eye's opened sluggishly and a hand was brought up to rub the sleep out of them, the movement stopped suddenly when Kenshin realized that Sanosuke's arm was around his shoulder. Turning his head back, Kenshin looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Grinning at the look, Sano poked Kenshin playfully on the nose, "Mornin' sunshine." He joked. Hiding his disappointment proficiently.  
  
Kenshin smiled sleepily, "Good morning to you too, Sanosuke." Leaning back on Sano's arm slightly, he looked up at him, "Sorry I fell asleep-"  
  
Cutting off his apology, Sano smiled, "Hey, that's okay; You where tired, plus I haven't been up alone for too long..." He trailed off. 


	2. Your Extraordinary Love

Curiosity It kills the mind Guilt It's a powerful word Love An expression that is so hard to overcome An emotion that is so intense It burns Curiosity Overpowers Guilt Love makes so many extraordinary things So out of the ordinary, love  
  
Your Extraordinary Love  
  
  
  
Outsized lilac eyes appeared in front of the sleeping Assistant dojo master, Kaoru. Darkness of the room was just lingering on to the last moment of morning, making the orb's owner look like a sullen shadow, kneeling over the woman. Feeling a piercing stare on her closed eyes she awoke with a start, an earsplitting scream and a brutal backhand to the man stooping over her futon's face.  
  
"Oroooo..."  
  
Recognizing the faint cry of pain Kaoru sat up, there was a seconds pause as she remembered to cover herself with the cotton blanket, she looked down at the red-haired man on the floor.  
  
"Kenshin??" She asked as he slowly twitched, she gasped and went into a panic state "Oh! Please forgive me! I just, thought, scared- I'm sorry!"  
  
He edged himself up into a sitting position, "That's okay, Kaoru, my fault. Forgive me for scaring you like that." Rubbing away the red spot on his cheek, he gave a small smile as if asking with all his heart for forgiveness. Kaoru smiled back and gave a polite yawn, and Kenshin rubbed his head tensely. "Also, forgive me for waking you up at this hour. I need your help."  
  
That's when Kaoru realized that Kenshin had just woken up too, his hair was muddled and his gi wasn't tucked in all the way. The look in the rurouni's gaze almost frightened Kaoru, they where distant, tired, and worried. Serious, but he was wasn't Battousai. Then she took into consideration about what he said. An anxious look rose in her eyes, "Is it Yahiko?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head quickly, "No, it's Sanosuke...that it is..."  
  
"What's Sano doing here???!!!"  
  
Sanosuke's dead weight was a lot for Kenshin alone; he and Kaoru could barely drag his friend to his room to a futon. Sano's long limbs where so limp that the thought of them tearing off if you pulled too hard was constantly rotating through your mind. The street fighter was covered with a bedspread neatly and a wet towel was placed on his forehead in place of his red headband. A hint of sunlight was just reaching the room as the two walked into the tidy room with the sleeping man in it.  
  
He stirred slightly as the footsteps came across the wooden floor. "...he came in drunk?" Kaoru repeated listening to Kenshin's report.  
  
"Hai, and he fell, but I believe he stopped breathing when he fell."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she pushed aside her sleep disordered black hair, "Oh...." she knelt down next to Sano, he wasn't snoring like he usually did, in fact he had a heart wrenching look on his slim face. Pain.  
  
He moved once more in his sleep, but they paid no heed. "He's breathing now, Kenshin, but no wonder why you were worried..." she trailed off looking at the expression placed on Sanosuke's closed eyes. They both looked on in silence, the crickets had stopped their songs, and the birds had come to play; the sun rose quickly without warning. After an easy silence fell between the three, Kaoru began, "Let me get ready, and we will go call on M..." she paused and stood, "the Vixen....". She growled the last two words with pure hatred from the back of her throat and began to sulk out of the room.  
  
Kenshin graced the comment with a lithe smile, shaking his head slightly "I'll watch Sanosuke then."  
  
When the red headed warrior turned back he found innate brown eyes opened, drained of all energy they could have, and looking at him. "W-what am I doin' here?" Sano managed to mumble from his lips adjusting his shoulders somewhat under the covers. Kenshin smiled affectionately, woe resting on the corner of his eyes appropriately.  
  
"You where intoxicated, and you ended up here." He reminded him, amazed that he couldn't recall a thing. Sano looked up bewildered beyond reason, he didn't remember; it was obvious. Kenshin remained sitting on the ground as his best friend tried to evoke what happened.  
  
His deep voice traveled quietly in the room; "I didn't hurt anybody here, did I?"  
  
"No, of course not." Kenshin assured him, taking the small towel from Sano's forehead and putting it in the bucket of water next to him. Placing the newly soaked rag back on the street fighter's brow gently, Kenshin began, "You gave everyone scare, that you did. I think it's something more than alcohol."  
  
Sano shifted his arm to rest his hand behind his head; "I'm not really sure what happened last night... I know I went out..." He groaned, "And my head hurts." Looking up at Kenshin pointing at the towel on his head, he grinned weakly "You figured that, huh?"  
  
Eliminating the access water on his hakama off his slender hands, "Yes, that I did."  
  
Giving a light laugh, Sano rubbed his temples, "I heard Jou-chan talk about Megumi, do you think I could be sick? 'Cause I'm okay, just need rest that's all." Giving a small grunt Sanosuke tried to sit up, at least to lean on the wall behind him.  
  
The sound made Kenshin immediately concerned, snatching Sano's shoulders before he was all the way up. "No, you need your rest," Kenshin said seriously, giving him an earnest shake of a red head. Sano, of course, didn't budge he positioned a reassuring smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey, I'll be fine." He said awkwardly, seeing the smile didn't help Kenshin's serious motion. Kenshin gave him a glance, not buying it. Pouting like a child Sano crossed his arms and laid back down, "I guess I should be happy you care." Kenshin removed his arms and sat against the wall, knowing that he had helped and made sure Sanosuke didn't hurt himself.  
  
They did go and get Megumi, the 'Vixen' as Kaoru called her, being a doctor she did give Sano an examination. With Megumi, however, came the taunting, the jealous Kaoru, and various times where Kenshin would fly across the room from being beaten on by Kaoru.  
  
Sliding open the dojo door, Kenshin followed Megumi out, stopping at the edge of the door. "Sanosuke is okay, then, Megumi-dono?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh, yes, Ken-san, he is fine. Actually, the fact that he is awake is amazing. Last night he must have eaten something while drinking that made him ill. I suggest you keep an eye on him, you did say he stopped breathing before." She replied, giving him a tight hug on the way out.  
  
"I will do that, thank you Megumi-dono."  
  
"Your welcome Ken-san!" She giggled, hanging on him again. He didn't have any time to react, because Kaoru came up behind them and hit Kenshin on the head sharply.  
  
"Good bye, Megumi..." Kaoru hissed throwing Kenshin back into the dojo and sliding the door closed.  
  
Sitting cross-legged against the wall, Kenshin looked outside the window in his small room. The sun was high, and the beams of light lit up the room like a lamp. He agreed to watch over Sanosuke, who was fast asleep as soon as Megumi left, he had slept for a good three hours with Kenshin obediently observing him. Kenshin could feel his eyes drooping also, but he remained aware of the rising and falling of Sano's chest. He realized that the snoring of the street fighter could transfer into a soothing lullaby, he found himself asleep and not remembering that he had started. Yahiko would come in regularly with tea and a meal, and not even the smell of Kaoru's bad cooking would wake Sanosuke up. Yahiko would mutter about, 'stupid rooster head,' and 'leaving me with all of Kenshin's chores' but wouldn't say it too loud. Kenshin would just smile and thank the boy for his patience, because Yahiko didn't have much of it either.  
  
The day dragged past, as if afraid to take a minute, but the suns rays lowered and dimmed and it was soon night. Lighting a candle, Kenshin realized that he didn't need it long. Head drooping, Kenshin's lavender eyes closed and he slid into a relaxed position against the wall, face blank and serene he dozed off to a silent sleep.  
  
Mouth parting slowly, Sano let out a low moan as he awoke from his all day slumber. Turning and re-wetting the towel Sanosuke didn't realize Kenshin was perched next to his futon, asleep, leaning against the wall. Placing the cloth on the back of his neck this time he sat up, looking around the room then finally resting on Kenshin's sleeping profile.  
  
Hunching over to the other man and leaning to see Kenshin's tilted downward face; Sano couldn't help but notice the bruise on his cheek. The furious purple and yellows expanded across his cheek, making him look beaten and worn-out. Frowning slightly at the sight he leaned back against the wall a bit closer to Kenshin than before.  
  
"Why didn't you just climb in with me, baka..." he said inaudibly, as if talking to the sleeping rurouni. Reaching out a tentative hand he gently pushed the thick red locks of his hair out of his sleeping eyes and he seemed to slant towards Sano. Sanosuke felt weight on his arm and looked down to find a red scalp against his lower shoulder. Sighing contentedly he looked at the empty wall in front of him, the only thing that stood in that side of the room was the door; Kenshin's room was so neat and clean. A small laugh came from his throat as he thought of his Rowhouse, the complete opposite. It was stuffy, cramped, and he slept alone every night. No one went in other than himself, no one came out other than himself, and he had no one else beside himself to impress.  
  
His eyes shifted down towards Kenshin, 'How asleep is he?' He caught himself wondering. Also he caught himself wanting to tip Kenshin's face toward his, just to look. Softly he used a thin finger to go under his chin and tilted the sleeping man's face toward his. The curiosity faded away from his brown eyes as they where replaced with yearning.  
  
The red head looked beautiful when he was sleeping. Face gleaming with heavenly fairness, closed eyes tranquil no worry or expression. Lips parted, full, asleep. All too inviting in the darkness of the cold night, with just the flickering golden candlelight as a guide. Wrapping his arms around the slender man he paused in fear as Kenshin stirred then went still once more. Kenshin's head now leaned against Sanosuke's bare chest and Sanosuke played with the tips of Kenshin's long hair. An embrace, Sano knew, that wouldn't last long, he soaked up every moment of it, savoring it, loving it.  
  
Stooping over towards the napping Kenshin, Sano gave him a kiss on the cheek, right in the middle of his cross scar as if to kiss away the painful dark blue that rested there. Kenshin's cheek was warm, almost like a relief for Sano's cold one. Pulling away just enough to be an inch away from his partially opened mouth, he could feel the warmth of his breathing sliding across his face, he could almost taste it. Proceeding cautiously he eased his mouth over Kenshin's just enough to drink up the sweetness, Kenshin's sleeping lips where soft and flawless just as he imagined. His stomach started to twinge, he wished the rurouni was awake so he could return or push him away... Anything, just not asleep.  
  
He found himself contracting away quickly as Kenshin moved strongly, stretching his legs out and tilting his head the other way. His purple eye's opened sluggishly and a hand was brought up to rub the sleep out of them, the movement stopped suddenly when Kenshin realized that Sanosuke's arm was around his shoulder. Turning his head back, Kenshin looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Grinning at the look, Sano poked Kenshin playfully on the nose, "Mornin' sunshine." He joked. Hiding his disappointment proficiently.  
  
Kenshin smiled sleepily, "Good morning to you too, Sanosuke." Leaning back on Sano's arm slightly, he looked up at him, "Sorry I fell asleep-"  
  
Cutting off his apology, Sano smiled, "Hey, that's okay; You where tired, plus I haven't been up alone for too long..." He trailed off. 


	3. Fool

I'm a fool for you  
  
I'll do everything for you Rejection and loneliness Go together like a pair Don't leave me with them Because I'm a fool for you  
  
'Trailing soothing kisses down his timid neck. Caressing the lower of his jaw then to glance up and see him giggle, with a seductive hint in his lustful eyes. Oh, the beautiful eyes. Seeing them closed in the middle of a passionate kiss, the fingers of the samurai entwined in the lovers' hair. 'Leaning above him and unconsciously pushing him onto the soft futon, teasing him with a tongue to his. Being able to rub deeply into his red scalp, and have him intensify his lips in return. 'The sharp inhales of the first entering, and the full-throated moans of the next thrusts. Feeling the warmth of the tightness, moving without control but so much sensation. 'Collapsing into a sweaty heap of warm substances. Gathering him in, wiping him down with a tepid rag. Too frail to speak, feeling him hold his lower tight and barely moth the words, "I love you..."'  
  
Sanosuke has wondered how many times that had been replaying in his mind today...  
  
A silly day dream.  
  
All the prayers in heaven couldn't make that come true. None of the bets or the wishes could. Sometimes he wishes the Kenshin would catch him, so that the street fighter could explain.  
  
No... Confess.  
  
Kenshin saved him. To Sano he was the red hared angel that took his beaten and torn heart and healed it at once.  
  
Removing his arm off of Kenshin's shoulder, before it got odd, Sano removed the towel from his neck and threw it into the bucket. "You're feeling better, I take it?" Kenshin asked, following the thrown towel with his eyes.  
  
Sanosuke's eyebrows raised re-calling in his mind what happen just ten minutes ago, "Oh, yeah, much better." Then he added grinning, "I don't think I need to stay in bed anymore."  
  
Kenshin just shook his head stubbornly, "Megumi-dono said that anyone else would have suffered severely; You need to stay in bed for a least a day." He gestured putting one finger up.  
  
Running his hand through his dark hair, Sanosuke sighed and murmured quietly, "I guess I can't fight back..." Kenshin gave a small look of surprise, there must be something wrong, and the real Sano would have fought harder. Sitting in the futon Sanosuke fought the hard wooden wall behind him to get comfortable. With a slim victory he managed to achieve the task by arching his back and sliding down, coming to the same eye level of Kenshin next to him.  
  
A smooth silence fell between the two, both of them in thought, but neither of them uncomfortable. Very little movement was seen in the room other than Sano's hands idly twiddling their thumbs. For a moment Kenshin licked his lips very discreetly, it was hard to tell he did it at all. A numb shock fell over Sano, was Kenshin awake? Did he pretend to be asleep? If so, did he want to be kissed? Sanosuke's frown was so deep that his comrade took notice.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kenshin asked curiously, tilting his head to one side with concern. Sanosuke's eye's widened for a moment, he opening his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and turned his attention to his knees.  
  
"No, not much." 


End file.
